Scenes from a Romance
by paperanmitsu
Summary: Hey guys! This is going to be a collection of vignettes about Hector and Andromache, no plot but I promise its better then it sounds :D Enjoy!
1. Lemon Flavored Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters . The idea I got from the livejournal community 31 days!

Author's Note: Hey guys! This story will mainly be a few different chapters based on Hector/Andromache romance. I'm doing it to the 31 days community on Livejournal (community./31days/profile), check it out its pretty awesome! I promise I finished this yesterday, so enjoy! This story won't have a plot but instead it'll just be a bunch of vignettes. Some stuff may be historically accurate, but I'm claiming creative license :D. It gets better later on, this is actually my least favorite chapter :D lol R&R if you like it .

...lemon flavored kisses...

It was a warm spring day and all of Troy was bustling to get ready for market, and the upcoming festival. In the palace maids were rushing to and fro in the women's quarters, hurrying back and forth into each other, and into various rooms. Guards stood at the doors, amused expressions on their faces because of how humorous they found the chatter in the maiden's quarters that they overheard. The main players today were Prince Hector's bride-to-be, and his cousin Briseis. Rushing about the halls Briseis and Andromache were hurrying to prepare themselves for the festival of Persephone.

"Andromache? Andromache! Where are you?" a shrill voice screamed accompanied by rapid footsteps.

"I'm coming! I'm coming just wait a second!" a second lower voice replied hurriedly putting pins in her hair as she hurried down the maid filled hallways.

"Andromache!" Briseis cried finally managing to run into her friend. "I need your advice! Which set of jewelry should I wear? Gold or silver!"

Andromache eyed her friend, who was currently holding up two different sets of jewelry on either side of her face. Impatience sparkled in her eyes, as well as a flush of nervousness. "The silver!"

"Are you sure?" Briseis looked at the pair with critical eyes, a small pout on her face.

"Yes, my friend, it goes well with your dress." Smiling she ushered her into her friend's room. "Not to mention, it will match my dress as well!"

"But _I'm_ not supposed to match you! Hector is!" Briseis cried, until she noticed the laughter in her friend's eyes. Laughing they both settled down more quietly into finishing their preparations, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally when the sun was just starting to go down a maid knocked softly on the door. Turning Briseis smiled, "Come in!"

"Prince Hector sent me, he told me to tell you that he will be waiting in the gardens."

"Thank you. Tell him we shall be right there." Once the maid left they both rose, and suddenly Andromache felt her mouth start to grow dry, and her stomach started to turn. Turning almost frantically to Briseis she asked, "Briseis, do I look alright? Are you absolutely sure that Hector will think that I look beautiful?"

Briseis smiled, softening she adjusted her friend's Theban crown, "You look magnificent, and I will promise you that if Hector does not say something about your awe inspiring beauty, he is not a true man and you have my permission to break off the engagement."

"But Briseis! What if he does not like me?" she asked panic rising in her throat.

"It matters not! I like you, and that is all that matters!" Briseis replied impishly

Laughing she nodded as they made their way towards the gardens, talking and laughing without seeing the smiling, indulgent glances of the older maids; and the admiring glances of the guards.

Hector paced about the garden, hands behind is back as he fiddled with his festival robes. Cursing silently for allowing Paris to pick out his robes, he felt like a trussed up girl. Remembering the cheeky grin that Paris had given him before running off to finish his own preparations, he shook his head, longing to be back in his armor. Sighing softly he was waiting anxiously for Paris to arrive, as his younger brother had promised to give him his moral support when he first met his elusive betrothed. He had seen her around the palace, but he had only ever managed to catch glimpses of her veil and robes. She had been very successful at avoiding him, and all the interaction that he had of her was hearing her laughter from a distance, intermingled with Briseis' voice, and glimpses of purple fabric, the color of Thebes. In fact, the only reason why she had agreed to meet him tonight was because it was traditional that the bride and groom would meet at the Festival of Persephone before the wedding, he also had heard rumors that both Paris and Briseis had bet her that she could not keep out of his sight for the entire time she was in Troy. What probably chagrined him as well was the fact that he had a feeling that his father was in on the joke as well.

Still he was incredibly curious to see what his future wife would be like. He would never admit how nervous he actually was, but those around him saw it. He had a great fear that she would be one of the fainting types, and those women he found incredibly hard to deal with. He normally fled the site if he saw one of those types of women in the room. He also felt the tiniest bit annoyance that his bride to be was so close with his younger brother, his reputation was famous for being a charmer of women, and he didn't think he could live it down if his own little brother somehow managed to steal the heart of his betrothed. Frustrated at the thought, he did not hear the soft footsteps coming up behind him.

Lost in thought, when he felt the hand on his shoulder he forgot himself and found his instincts taking him. Grabbing the hand he wrenched it off his shoulder and under, shoving his assailant none to gently up against a nearby tree. With his hand at the person's throat he finally felt himself coming back to his senses. As his instincts slowly wore away he found himself horrified by what he saw. The person struggling with the hand at their throat was a woman, who was currently looking confused, terrified, and even a little angry with him. In a wild thought he looked at her and found that he had never seen her before in his life, and he found her face an odd mix of beauty. No, she was not beautiful, her eyes were too big, her cheekbones too defined, and her mouth to wide; but somehow that was what made her beautiful. He felt as if ages had passed, and he slowly looked up and found a thin silver crown resting on top of the veil covering her hair. Realization dawned on him, but too late he heard footsteps coming.

A familiar voice called out from not to far away, "So Hector, how do you like the fair Princess Andromache?"

A girlish voice joined laughing, "And you too Andromache! What do you think of our own Prince Hector?"

In a flash they had entered the clearing before he could release her, and Paris and Briseis both stopped in mid-step. Quickly assessing the situation, a look of horror dawned on Briseis' face, and crying out she ran to help her friend, "Hector! What are you doing! Andromache? Let go of her!"

The look of amused shock that adorned Paris' face as he strolled leisurely over, told Hector that his younger brother would not soon let him forget this particular incident. By this time he had released his betrothed, and he could hear Briseis muttering darkly under her breath. Looking at the princess he found himself confronted by dark eyes that he found unreadable and full of life. Hector felt himself lost for words as he had no idea what this girl was thinking. Idly he thought that she looked splendid, and admired her spirit. The dress she wore was a blue to match his own, and her hair was hidden by the veil that she wore, though he saw the love curls framing her face were a rich brown. Standing before him with her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, he felt that she looked like Artemis herself, wild and untamable.

"So this is how you woo women Hector." Paris smiled, trying hard not to laugh about the whole situation, amused at the events that had transpired. Briseis was looking daggers at him, and he noticed a bright red mark growing on his betrothed's wrist, matched by a fainter mark on her neck. He found himself feeling extremely guilty, and he averted his gaze. Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to apologize, but found himself interrupted all of a sudden by a low, sweet voice. "Do not trouble yourself Prince of Troy, I have merely learned that I should never approach you when your back is turned. With my own brothers they had a tendency to become violent when startled, albeit not with _me_ per say, but I have seen it happen."

Glancing at her he found her eyes twinkling at him, and found her smiling at him. Paris grinned at her, and Briseis seemed to visibly relax at this turn of events. Running a hand through his hair he found himself smiling sheepishly back, though he did not see Paris visibly scowl at the fact that Hector had ruined the perfect coif that had taken so long to achieve. Unsure of what to do next, he did what came to mind. Bowing he offered his hand to her, "My name is Hector, Prince of Troy."

"And my name is Andromache, Princess of Thebes." She smiled taking his hand and curtseying, her eyes merry with fun. "Now tell me, is this how you normally meet new people? Or is my dress so repulsive that you reacted so violently?"

"You look wonderful in your gown. Unfortunately that is how I greet women these days, not so much anymore. Ever since I became betrothed, I suddenly lost the title of most eligible bachelor, which role Paris has been more then willing to fill." He replied, and was rewarded by her sweet laughter. With her head thrown back and happiness on her face, she was radiant, and Hector found himself relieved. He liked that she was spirited, and he found himself feeling at home with her immediately. Her infectious mood was contagious, and soon it had traveled to the others.

At the festival, Hector found himself dragged along as the two girls ran about fascinated by all the booths that lined the streets. Paris had somehow escaped as soon as he realized what escorting Briseis and Andromache would entail; Hector made a mental note to punish his brother for abandoning him later He found it surprisingly fun though, especially watching Andromache. She looked so young as she looked wide-eyed about her, giggling with Briseis. He found himself smiling with them, and watching his betrothed closely to try and figure her out.

"Hector?" Andromache called, a mischievous look in her eyes. Smiling at her from across the market place he walked over and asked, "Yes?"

"Have you ever eaten a lemon before?" She asked innocently, a harmless looking fruit held in her hand.

"No, what are those?" He curiously inspected the strange fruit, admiring the vibrant yellow of the fruit. Unfortunately he just happened to miss the look in Andromache's eyes, or he would not have done what he did next. Asking the merchant to cut the lemon in half she handed him one half. "Try it!"

He eyed the fruit and looked at her questioningly. When she did nothing but look at him innocently, he shrugged and proceeded to eat the lemon, in one rather large bite. Then his mouth felt the strangest he had ever felt. Cringing he knew that his face was making some grotesque face, and yet he did not care. "By the Gods Andromache! What have you given to me?"

Struggling with the sour taste, he took the glass of wine that Andromache handed to him and gulped it down. It was several moments before he was able to regain his composure, but gain it he did. Before he could say anything though, Andromache laughed and dragged him down further into the market. "Don't sulk my Prince! I was introduced to the lemon in much the same way, unfortunately I was required to eat the whole thing because I was trying to prove my honor to my brothers."

Shaking his head he just followed her silently, as she weaved about. He felt like a fool, and a little hurt that she would do that to him. Noticing the mood change Andromache heroically tried to change the subject, feeling just the tiniest bit guilty about what she had done.

"Persephone has always been one of my favorite goddesses." She said walking companionably by him, swinging her arms a little as she walked. He peered around looking for Briseis, when she noticed she quickly told him that Briseis had claimed weariness and had returned to the Palace already with a guard acting as an escort. Muttering to himself about betrayal of his two blood relatives, he had several dark futures planned out for them. He had never spent much time alone with a girl before, and never one so life changing as his betrothed so he was not ashamed to admit that he was terrified. They were nearing the flower shops now, and he could smell the heavy scents of the flowers on the air. Turning to her he made and effort to break the silence that had settled in between them, "Why is Persephone your favorite goddess?"

"My mother died when I was young." She replied browsing through the different flowers that were displayed at the stands. "She loved gardening though, I think my mother had quite a showdown with the actual gardeners because they would not let her near the gardens. In the end my father had to step in, and gave her her own private garden area. I grew up there with her, from the time I could walk I always helped her there. We were best friends, probably because I was her only daughter. After she died I would continue working there until father let me have the key to the garden. Flowers are Persephone, and they remind me of my mother."

Hector watched her carefully, and saw no trace of tears in her eyes. She was beautiful there, shining in the moonlight and surrounded by flowers. "Do you wish that you had a garden here?"

"Sometimes, but it is much harder to raise flowers in this climate. The gardens here are beautiful, though." She was holding a single purple orchid in her hands, accompanied with delicate white lilies. Impulsively he reached out and bought them, handing them to her he delighted in seeing her blush. Cradling them in her arms they walked on in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought.

They reached the palace together in silence, and they did not talk much. Upon reaching the woman's chambers he stopped, and looked at her carefully. Debating on what to say as she stood their fidgeting, he was just about to forfeit and leave when she started to talk, her voice full of worry and concern. "Do I pass the test? Am I worthy enough for you?"

He looked at her strangely, and sighed. "We are still finding out Princess. Do you not begrudge me from stealing you away from your family?"

Shaking her head she just looked at him sadly, "It is the duty of a princess, what little use I am to my kingdom I am happy to do it."

A small moment of silence passed and she said shyly, with a faint blush on her cheeks, "From what I've seen, I think that I could fall in love with you."

"Thank you Princess. I think that I could eventually…"

His heart skipped a beat, and he turned to leave then he turned around and kissed her, "Good night Andromache."

Silence reigned as he left, and he was just about to turn the corner when he heard her calling after him, "Hector your kiss tasted like lemons! It was sour!"

Laughing he glanced at her, still standing in the same spot. "I suppose its what you get princess."

"Good night Hector!" she called after him, and he heard her softly enter and close the door to the women's chambers. Smiling he went to his own room, feeling a sense of happiness and youthfulness that he had not felt in a long time with the taste of lemons lingering in his mouth, and the heavy perfume of flowers still dancing around him.


	2. The Cadence of Her Voice

Disclaimer: Much the same as before, don't own characters, the Illiad or the prompt :D (check out the 31Days community on livejournal if you like the prompts)

Authors Note: So I chose to tell this from Hector's point of view, I think that this is more a recognition of what he could feel rather then what he is feeling. I also was unable to reign in my dramatic side, so enjoy the drama :D

…the cadence of her voice…

The day was unseasonably warm in Troy, and even the flowers in the markets had seemed to wilt before the sun god had reached his zenith in the sky. Hector had given his men the day off, thinking that he didn't need any of his men fainting from heat exhaustion. He himself wandered through the halls in pursuit of a cooling breeze that wasn't appearing, so he finally ended up in the gardens. Heroically he resisted the urge to hurry over to the fountain and dip his entire head into it. It was then he noticed the girl who was sitting at the edge of the fountain, trailing her fingers over the top of the surface and humming a soft melody. Next to her rested a bundle of flowers that he was sure she had taken from the gardens, and he was amused to find that she didn't seem to realize that soon the royal gardener would be sure to come looking for her and scold her tremendously for ruining the look of his immaculate gardens. He was going to go over to her, when someone beat him to it. Two blurs raced towards her, both screaming and yelling something or other; at the sound of the noises she turned to see the two bearing down on her.

He found himself a little annoyed at the interruption, because she looked so quiet and peaceful sitting there lost in thought, with the shade of trees floating over her.

"Paris? Briseis? What's the ma-" Before she could finish speaking she landed with a little shriek in the fountain, splashing the cold fountain water on the hems of their robes. Hector stood behind his tree, trying to shove the laughter that was threatening to spill out down his throat. He had seen Paris slip on the grass, and seen Briseis accidentally push him into Andromache who was currently glaring at them from inside the fountain.

"Andromache! I'm sorry I promise I didn't mean to!" Paris said mournfully offering a hand to her, which she took gingerly as she stepped out of the water. "But now that you're already drenched, lets go for a swim in the ocean!"

"No!" Briseis said, cutting in on him. "Andromache lets do something else!"

"You just don't want to go swimming because you're afraid of it!" Paris fired at her, while Briseis scowled back at him.

"Well its not very presentable Paris! What would Hector say? She is his betrothed, and if he caught us he would be mortified!" Briseis cried, swiping at her cousin. Andromache bit her lip, agreeing with Briseis, but she found that a swim didn't sound so bad at all. It was really wretchedly hot anyways.

"Then let's just invite Hector to come along with us!" Paris said patiently.

"He probably has something important to do today though…" Andromache trailed off. Briseis was starting to look triumphant, when all three were startled by a voice coming from behind them. "I in fact have nothing better to do today, and a swim sounds quite refreshing right now." Whirling around Briseis looked horrified at this turn of events, while Paris looked triumphant. His betrothed smiled gratefully at him, "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Yes, the army is not training today, we can stay out as long as you wish then."

"Perfect! We'll turn it into a picnic!" Paris interjected and was off, "See you in one hour! Meet at the gates, and Briseis if you are not there, I will personally see that you regret it!"

Briseis shrieked and ran after him, and as the two ran off he found himself alone in the clearing with his dripping betrothed. She took the arm he offered her as he escorted her back to the women's chambers, her bundle of flowers in her arms. "Thank you for agreeing to come, Hector."

"It sounds like a good idea. The heat is almost unbearable." He remarked, as they neared her rooms.

"It it much hotter here then it ever got in Thebes, and its only the beginning of summer. I'm frightened to think of how hot it must get in the middle of summer!" she said, so seriously that Hector found himself amused.

"Yes well at least you're not out training in the sun." Hector replied, "I used to get so burned that I could barely move for days."

"I'm surprised that there was not some maiden carrying an umbrella shading you from the cruel rays of Apollo, beloved prince of Troy." she said sweetly.

"Yes well, it is a hassle when I have to defend their chastity from my men." he grimaced

"Surely it is not as bad as that!" she cried, her eyes widening. It was only when she saw the mischief in his eyes that she shook her head. Entering the maiden's quarters, she called back to him with a smile, "Well I shall see you then, in one hour."

"Of course my princess!" Laughing he went to make his own preparations.

The sound of shrieks and laughter filled the air, and Hector watched as the three of them proceeded to have a water fight. Droplets of water sparkled through the air, and it was a pretty sight. He enjoyed watching them, and he found it very amusing to see how his betrothed reacted to his two relatives. "Paris! Leave Briseis alone!"

"Why? I have the advantage, Andromache!" he laughed dunking Briseis in the water, only to have her come sputtering back up in a few moments, screaming some sort of threat.

"That's not fair Paris! You're merely to afraid to take me on!"

"Never!" he cried gallantly throwing water at her. Hector watched as she slyly crept up to Paris when he wasn't paying attention, and using her strength dunked him in the seawater. He came up laughing, "All right! Truce! I'll teach Briseis to swim then, before you drown me!"

At that Andromache turned and saw Hector watching her, so she swam over, her eyes sparkling. "Why don't you join us?"

"It was too much fun to watch!" He replied admiring the way she looked. Drenched and soaked in the water he admired how free she felt, and how she managed to look beautiful even when her hair clung to her back in wet clumps.

"Come then!" she cried taking his hand and dragging her with him. He followed, and when she felt that they were out far enough she laughed impishly. "First one to the shore wins!"

She took off at that, getting the lead because Hector hadn't quite processed the challenge before she took off. Following her he felt his competitive side enter into the battle and swam quickly after her. He saw Andromache looking back at him with mirth in her eyes, and he quickly felt himself catching up to her. Melodramatically she called to him, "Oh no! The feared Prince Hector is catching up to me! What shall I do?"

"Lose!" he cried at her, and she laughed and they both went back to swimming ferociously back to the shore. He heard Paris cheering him on, and Briseis cheering Andromache on. He hadn't felt so light in a while, and he wondered to himself if he had ever felt this young before. He had always felt so weary, so he found himself enjoying the fun they were having. He passed her then, and mocked her, "Come princess! Defeated so easily?"

"I won't give in so easily!" she cried, and followed closely behind him.

"Hector you cannot lose to a woman!" He heard Paris shouting, and saw the shore coming up close. Sprinting up out of the water he felt Paris pat him on the back, "Thank god you won brother, that would have been embarrassing. What would we have told father!"

Suddenly he heard Briseis calling out, "Andromache?"  
A sick wrench came in his stomach, turning around he scanned the surface of the water and found not a disturbance. Not a trace of his betrothed. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she was swimming behind you and then I turned to look at you, and then she wasn't there! Hector!" Briseis cried, her eyes were frantic, and he felt Paris coming up behind him. He didn't care though, and took off into the water. He heard Briseis calling for her, and heard Paris take off to help him try and find her. Where could she have gone? She seemed to be a competent enough swimmer, fear grabbed him and he dived around trying to spot her under the water, the salt water stinging his eyes. He hadn't realized how endearing she was to him, what would he tell his father? Her brothers? They would kill him. He had somehow let the pride of Thebes drown in the vast ocean. Her voice rang in his ears, the soft low voice that was so soothing, and the eyes that looked so trusting at him. _If I find her I will never let her come to harm again! _Diving one more time he at last caught sight of a dark fold of fabric floating in the water. Swimming on he caught sight of her, her hair flowing about her, and her eyes open. He saw her struggling with something, and rising quickly he shouted for Paris who came hurrying over. Not waiting he dived once more, and she caught sight of him, her eyes frantic; but before he could reach her he saw her eyes close and watched as she slowly started to sink.

Rushing over he grabbed her in his arms and felt the warmth of her. She wasn't breathing. Swimming upwards he felt something drag him down, something drag her down. Tugging he couldn't free her. Time seemed to stand still. Diving down he found that her foot was caught in something. He felt the air running out of his lungs so he broke the surface, and then dived back down. His eyes focused on what had her, a fishing net, some fisherman had left a fishing net. He felt anger rise in his throat and he hurriedly tried to untangle her, cursing that he had no knife on him.. He noticed that the warmth of her skin was dying, and she was drifting eerily in the water. Frustrated he felt Paris join him, horrified at the sight. At last the two of them managed to get her free, and grabbing her in his arms he rushed her towards the air. Paris swam wide-eyed after him, when they landed at the shore, Briseis hurried to them tears in her eyes. "Some fisherman had left a net on the ocean floor, her foot got caught in it." Paris answered her questioning eyes. Hector laid her down on the sand, and felt for her pulse. "She's not breathing."

"No!" Briseis fell to her knees. "I told you Paris! I told you this was not a good idea!"

She clung to Paris who comforted her, still looking shocked at Andromache. Desperately Hector started to try and breathe air back into her. Feeling like he was about to lose something dear to him, he sent a wordless prayer up to the gods, _if you spare her, if you let me keep her, i will forever honor you, i will serve you until the day i die_. No answer came and he felt sick, thinking that this was not her, this quiet, cold woman lying on the warm sand. Trying one last time, he felt tears well up in his eyes. _Please, please let me have her. I will never forget this, if you let her live I will forever be in debt to you._

Suddenly she felt her gasp, coughing up water. Her eyes opened full of confusion, and he felt his heart turn over when she smiled at him, her voice soft as she touched a damp lock of his hair. "I knew that you would find me, and save me."

"Always Andromache." He whispered burying his face in her hair, at a loss for words. The tears he wept then mingled with the salt water of her hair. He felt Briseis and Paris scream for joy, as they came and hugged her and talked to her. He stayed silent, listening to her voice as she reassured them, and thought that he had always loved the sound of her voice, the musical cadence of her voice would never grow old to him. He thanked the gods that he would be allowed to still hear it. Suddenly he heard her laughing, joined in quickly by the others and he heard her giggling, "Leave it to me to get entangled in the only fishing net in the whole of the ocean."

He joined in with their laughter, and looked at her face. He found her eyes looking at him, and he didn't know what to do. Getting up rather suddenly he cleared his throat, "We should head back, and send a healer to make sure you are not harmed Princess."

"But we have not eaten yet!" Paris cried grabbing the basket of food. "Would you waste the effort that I put into making this?"

"I think that I will feel as good as new once I've eaten," Andromache said softly.

Shaking his head, Hector sighed and gave in, "Fine! We can eat, but then to the palace!"


	3. A Sky So Blue That It'll Eat You Alive

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Don't own the prompt (31days, on livejournal), and don't own the Illiad or Troy!

Authors Note: I know this one is more depressing, but I thought the prompt was more fitting to the bitterness that she would feel later on in life, not when she's still happy with Hector. So yes this particular vignette follows the Illiad more then the movie. So this jumps forward to after the end of the Trojan War, and is an attempt to reconcile myself with what happens after the Trojan war to Andromache. Enjoy!

…and a sky so blue that it'll eat you alive…

The morning sun dawned quickly, and cruelly shook her out of her sleep. It took her from the dreams that she now turned to for comfort. The loving eyes, and baby hands died with the sun every morning when Phoebus Apollo drove his chariot across the sky. He who she had once turned to comfort, seemed to enjoy tormenting her now. She rose quickly, and quickly combed her hair, and tied it back. When she did this she caught sight of the mark on her skin. There on the inside skin of her wrist, and the right side was a black mark. She was a slave, and this mark proclaimed it everywhere she went. The pain she felt while getting the mark was nothing compared to the pain she had went through when she had been claimed, claimed by the son of the man who had destroyed her life.

She supposed that she was lucky, he cared for her, treated her well, and yet he was not _him_. She didn't love him, both he knew it and she knew it. All that existed between them was a fragile sort of friendship, one that saved her. He knew who she was, he understood why she did not love him, but he still loved her. He pitied her, and she had born him 4 sons in return. That was the fragile ground that their relationship rested on, and neither one of them did anything did challenge it. Walking quietly down the halls of his house, she picked up a bundle of laundry and went to the river, today was the day that she looked forward to every week. Alone by the river, she scrubbed, wringed, and rinsed clothing; her hands had become hard and calloused from work, and the beauty that he had once told her she had was gone.

_How many years has it been?_ she asked herself, _I have kept my promise to you. I live, and I smile._

When at last the laundry was laid out in the sun to dry she looked up, and heard the splashing of the water on the rocks, and heard voices. She heard laughter and glancing over she saw a young boy, his eyes full of joy. His dark brown hair was unruly, and he had _his_ smile. He played and laughed in the water, and turning he called to his father, to Hector. When he appeared she felt her heart breaking, he was her Hector, unmarred by the passage of time as she was.. He had an ease that he had never had in life, and she watched as he knelt down to kiss his son on his forehead. _No, it cannot be._

"Astynax!" she cried, stumbling up and running towards them. She had forgotten where she was, she had forgotten what had happened. She ran towards her son, screaming, tears springing into her eyes. "Astynax!"

At the sound of her voice, she saw him turn and look to her, his eyes recognizing her. Falling to her knees before him she wrapped him in her arms, begging, and crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; will you forgive me? Will you forgive mother?"

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and looking up she met familiar eyes. _Hector._

"I'm sorry Hector, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you." She whispered, but before she could continue she felt arms surrounding her.

"Andromache, love, I've never blamed you for anything." He said, kissing her tears away. He looked at the mark on her arm, and sighed. She took her hand back, ashamed for what she had done.

"Do you blame me for the things I've done since Troy fell?" her voice faltered, afraid of his answer.

"My love I asked you to survive, to find laughter again." He held her close. "I don't feel betrayed my darling. Astynax and I wait for you at the entrance to the underworld, and we will have each other forever then. We cannot change what the fates have decided."

"Hector I never blamed you for what you did. I was happy that you didn't have to fight anymore. You were at peace at last, and I didn't resent you for it. I would suffer through much more to grant you that."

"Andromache…"

Nodding she held him close, unwilling to let him go. "I know, you've been helping me this entire time haven't you? Watching over me. I can feel you."

"Andromache, live for us." He said standing all of a sudden, taking Astynax in his arms, he turned suddenly.

"No. Don't leave me yet." She cried stumbling up.

"Andromache we're here, supporting you. We'll be waiting for you when its your turn, your brothers, Paris, father, all of us. None of us blame you for what you have to do. You family, and mine wanted you to survive, to live, to experience what's left. We'll be waiting for you."  
As he started to fade she called out to him frantically wanting him to understand, "Hector! I'll only ever love you, no matter what happens. You were the love of my life."

He smiled at her, and Astynax waved to her. She felt another hand on her shoulder then, and she turned to meet beautiful deep blue eyes, that reflected pain and joy, and love. They were the color of a sky so blue that it could eat you alive. _I'm sorry that this happened to you Andromache. You have always respected us, and this is what I have done to repay you. Don't worry you won't ever forget, and he will always be there waiting for you. You will never find another one, and you will never betray him. So live on Andromache, the fates have much more planned for you._

She awoke to the sun on her face, and guiltily started to gather up the laundry that was now dry. Deftly folding the fabric she smiled to herself, her strength returning if only for a little bit. Glancing up to the blue, clear sky she sighed. "Thank you."


	4. Drinking Sunlight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Illiad, or Troy. Much as I may want too …. Prompt credits go to the 31days community on Livejournal

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's another one of my entries for the 31days challenge. I wanted something more peaceful, and idyllic. Imagine how hard it was for me to rein in my dramatic tendencies! Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it, and even if you didn't like it!

…drinking sunlight…

It was winter, and the weather had turned to misery. Rain came and went in sporadic patches, and the sky had a downcast look to it. The army still trained, though now it seemed harder then before. Wet sand would whip at their faces and get caked everywhere. Sometimes if it was raining it was too dark to see, so the rate of injuries would drastically increase. He felt pretty weary himself, the tunic he wore underneath his armor chafed against his skin, and he wondered grimly just how many places sand could get itself packed into. Watching grimly, he turned to Aeneas who was looking equally stormy next to him, "I think that I'm about ready to go mad."

"I may soon join you." Aeneas grimaced to him, his blonde hair plastered against the back of his neck. A loud sound of armor and screams made them turn to see a man lying on the ground in what seemed to be complete agony. Sighing he and Aeneas dismounted and gave a cursory glance at the injury. "Sprained. Take him to the infirmary. We're done for today, hopefully the gods will grant us better weather tomorrow."

Nodding several men helped him up and escorted him away. Aeneas and Hector both mounted again and started the ride up to the palace. They both were silent, trying to reconcile themselves with the feeling of sand everywhere mixed with the chafing of wet cloth.

"I think that we should assign this to Paris." Aeneas said, breaking the silence.

"The minute we turned our backs he would have them romancing all the women in Troy, single and married alike."

"It would raise the men's morale."

"And the number of mortal injuries." Laughing they both continued up towards the palace.

"At least you have a wife to come home to." Aeneas muttered jealously. "I wonder what it feels like to come home to a warm bath and a loving wife."

"I don't know you tell me." Hector replied. "She has been anything but loving since we got married. I think Paris has said something to bother her."

"You've been married for one month now! Surely you have more charm then that, Hector!" Aeneas cried, his eyes wide.

"Not as notorious as his or yours apparently. She seemed perfectly fine and civil before our marriage."

"Hector, how bad are you at-?"

"I have not touched her!" he cried interrupting his friend before he could continue. He himself didn't know what the problem was.

Aeneas took one good look at his friend, and smirked, "Well this calls for some of my help then!"

"No thank you! Between you and Paris it'd be amazing if I didn't ruin our marriage following your advice." With that they both had reached the palace and continued on their separate ways.

He entered his rooms silently and quietly, unsure of what he would say to his wife. He was greeted by the sight of her sitting in the corner of the room, lost in thought while she wove a thick blue cloth on her loom. Her hair was caught up loosely in a bun, and she wore only a simple gown, with very little adornment. She hummed to herself, a song that she had never heard before. He closed the door gently, not wanting to disturb her, and saw that a hot bath had already been drawn for him. She had laid out a soft blue robe for him, and he smiled at this. She always had a hot bath waiting for him, and he could see why Aeneas would be a little jealous of him now. He attempted to put his shield down gently, but she turned at the sound anyway. Rising she smiled at him, and came to help him take off his armor. Gently she unlaced his chest piece and lifted it off him, putting it on his armor stand, and then helped him with his van braces. He left his tunic and skirt on, and only undressed behind a screen. Gently settling himself down in the water he sighed in relief.

He heard her drawing up a stool by his armor stand, and start to clean his armor. This was odd, she normally was a lot colder to him, a lot less civil to him. Something had changed, and he didn't know what. A horrible thought entered his mind and he called to her, "You didn't put a snake in my bath water right?"

He heard the sound of her laughter as she called back, "No."

"What has put you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing." She replied softly, "How was training today?"

"Miserable as usual. Aeneas and I were about ready to go mad."

"I have wiped enough sand off of your armor to make another beach," she teased. Drifting into silence, he heard as she continued to clean his armor, and he just relaxed in his bath. He heard her humming again, and smiled to himself, "What is it that you are humming?"

"Just a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child." She replied, and he heard her get up. Then he heard her picking up her little basin of water and wringing out the washcloth. She said something quietly to a maid that had entered the room, and dragged her stool back before the loom. Thinking to himself that he had soaked enough, he rose out of the water and quickly wiped himself dry. Donning the blue robe that she had laid out he came out from behind the screen. She glanced at him, and laughed. "Sit down on the bed Hector! Let me fix your hair."

"Why? Its perfectly fine!" he said, running his hand through it and ignoring the tangles that snagged in his hair. Shaking her head, she grabbed a brush, a handful of little clips, and sat down on the bed. Patting it invitingly she settled herself comfortably on the bed, and so he joined her. Sitting down in front of her he felt her starting to brush his hair softly, stopping at the first snag to try and untangle it.

"Has something happened Andromache?"

"No, nothing really."

"You seem different…" he trailed off trying not to sound too rude.

"You mean nicer" she laughed. "It is nothing. I just had a visit from Cassandra earlier, followed in quick succession by both Paris and Briseis, separately of course. You need not worry, they did not say anything bad about you; rather, they helped me with some of my own thoughts.

He felt her shifting behind him, a little awkwardly. Feeling that he wasn't quite ready to talk about these sort of things he quickly tried to change the subject, "What are you weaving?"

"A cloak for you. Your mother came by today and said that the feast to Poseidon was coming up. I looked at your festival robes and decided that they were getting a little too shabby."

"So my mother basically came by and told you that I looked like a beggar."

"If you put it that way." She laughed, and he felt her warm breath on his ear as she leaned in closer to try and untangle knots. "I rather decided that I didn't like the idea of my husband being shabby, that and being the heir to the throne you can't look worse then Paris does. It might go to his head."

"It can't possibly be that bad," he said, feeling a bit indignant. "I'd like to think that I look a bit better then that."

When she didn't reply he sighed, "Fine. You may be right, at least you'll be here this time so I don't look a fool."

"What did you do before? Ask Paris?"

"Unfortunately I did."

"Oh…" she trailed off, "That must be the origin of the pink fiasco."

"You heard?" he cried. "I had hoped that no one would speak of it ever again."

"Rest assured I had planned on clothing you in blue then Hector."

"Thank you." He replied, a bit huffily. Andromache didn't reply, and so they both drifted into silence again.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and found himself in bed with a ray of sunlight on his face. Groggily he rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Andromache was nowhere to be found. On the dressing table he found a plate of food covered in cloth. He picked it up and started to eat, supposing that Andromache had left it for him as he had slept through the noon meal. He wondered where she had gone, looking around at the room which she had cleaned while he was asleep. The screen had been pushed back, and the tub emptied. His armor shone in the corner, and on the loom she had left the blue cloth she was weaving. He absently wandered onto his balcony, and saw sitting on a bench by the single tree in his garden was his wife. She had her face lifted to the sky, the sun highlighting the red in her brown curls. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him watching her. The sun caught the green in her hazel eyes, and they seemed to sparkle. "You fell asleep before I finished untangling your hair. I left a plate of food for you."

"Thank you." He returned her smile. "What are you doing?"

"It was sunny, so I thought that I might take a break." Shyly she patted the seat next to her, "Would you like to join me?"

His smile returned hers and brushed his hands off on his tunic after putting down his plate. Joining her in the garden he felt the sun warm on his skin, and felt better then he had in a long time. Sitting down next to her he stretched out his arms above him, and reveled in the warmth. Glancing over at Andromache she found her looking intently at him, he shifted a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"You look young right now."

"Are you saying that I don't normally look young?" he teased, feigning mock anger. "What am I? Ancient?"

"Of course you are, at least compared to the youth that I have in my possession." she replied. Refusing to be sidetracked she continued on, as if everything rested in her ability to get out the next few lines. "Cassandra came to visit today."

He watched bemused as her face slowly started to redden, starting from her cheeks, and slowly creeping to her ears. "Is that so?"

"She told me that I should cherish the moments we have together. She seemed quite distraught, as if she was being haunted." she paused, as if readying herself for the upcoming battle, "I know what it means to be a soldier's wife, and I'm prepared. I want you to be happy too. Will you be happy too? Could you share with me?"

His mind stumbled over what she was trying to say, and confused he lookeld away from her. It was as if by looking at her he would succumb to his wavering resolutions.

"Paris told me that you had told him that you didn't want to bring any woman down the same path as you. That you didn't want to bring someone with you because of the pain it would cause. I'm stronger then you think! I can handle it! I don't care if you have to go away for long amounts of time, I don't care if you have to fight, if-if only we could be happy all the times in between." Her voice faltered, cracked and faded into a whisper. When he didn't reply she rushed ahead as if she knew what his silence meant, "I-I didn't mean to push you away. I'm sorry, could we start as friends then?"

He looked at her at last, and saw her looking down at her hands. The flush on her face had died away to white, as if she had grown cold. He sighed and got up; as if walking around would clear his mind. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

"I want to believe that my husband loves only me, that when he leaves he thinks only of me. Will you share beds with other women while you are away? I suppose I can't ask you to, if I can't even be worthy of your love."

"Andromache I-."

"Do not worry Hector I grew up with many brothers, it doesn't shock me any more." she said bitterly. "I know what is expected in a royal marriage. It was foolish of me to think that you would be any different."

Stiffly she rose, and started to leave the garden. He didn't know what to do as he tried frantically to come up with something brilliant in his mind. As he tried to frantically grab at something in his mind he could have swore that he saw Paris dancing on the edge of his vision, taunting him. "Andromache! I promise you that I will not lie with another woman as long as we are married!"

Turning at his words, there was some startlement in her eyes, but slowly a smile dawned on her face like the rising of a dawn. "Well, I guess thats a start."

They both left the garden together arm in arm with the sunlight warming them, they didn't notice the clouds moving in again as winter settled down again.


	5. Take the Long Road and Walk It

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine (prompt, illiad, charactersnot mine)

Author's Notes: Okay. Yes. This one was particularly depressing, but I liked how it turned out. The prompt I thought was going to be a fight between the two originally, but I think I like having it be her walk to the wall. I might write a companion piece to it later when she watches the fight, but I wanted to finish it here. Its short I know, but enjoy!

…take the long road and walk it…

It was a sunny day, a day where she would normally have gone to the ocean with her husband. They would have swum together and played with little Astynax in the shallows, and in the distance they would have heard the familiar noise of the market place. The war had changed that. Now on the shores where she had made so many happy memories, the boats of the Greeks were docked. Blood drenched the shores and plains before Troy, and what was once a happy marketplace was covered by the sounds of dying. The waters of the ocean seemed to her to be painted in blood, and at night while she lay next to her husband she could hear his screams, she could hear his tears, and she could hear him begging for forgiveness. She would hold him when he woke up, soothe him, and when he went back to fitful sleep she would weep. She wept for him, and all that he had lost. He was not like the selfish King of the Greeks, he was not a ruthless killer like Achilles, he was a man that fought for peace. In happier times he would have been a father who gloried in his sons first steps, who would protect her, who would grow old with her. His dreams would not be filled with horror and his body would not be covered in scars and wounds.

Every morning she would rise with him, and help him, gently lacing the armor onto his body. It was she that handed him his helmet and shield. She would hand him his sword, and then kiss him gently. After he left, she would clothe herself and her son. She would give Astynax to his nurse, and walk to the walls preparing herself for the carnage she would see. That was what her life had become in the long years of the war, but today was different. She knew, like her husband knew that their lifetime was ending today. He had dressed before her, and left alone. So today she had donned a robe that she had not worn in a long time. It was still in pristine condition, the dress she had worn when she entered Troy for the first time, alongside her husband. The robe still fit, its white still pristine, and its blue still rich. She did not arrange her hair. She felt rushed, hurried, and her hair didn't matter. Instead picked up her son, and hurried out the door. She heard the man calling for her husband, heard his voice ring out over the city, _Hector, Hector_.

He had come to take away her husband, and with it her life. She walked, not seeing where she was going but her feet knew the way. She had walked this way many times before through the long years of the war. She thought about her life with her husband. As she walked down the long road to her husband she seemed to be walking through their lives together. It was there, the memory of her first seeing him, their first kiss, the first time they had made love, and the first time he had held Astynax. There along the side she had gotten lost, and he had found her; over there she had danced bathed in moonlight a song for her mother and he had watched; there where she almost drowned in the ocean and he had caught her. They had had twenty blissful years together, she had met him when she was young, barely a woman. He had tamed her, tamed the spirit in her and brought her into a woman. He had promised her forever, and she had believed him. A tear rolled down her face, and she wiped it away. Not today, she would be strong for him, for her husband. He had given her everything, and so she would give him strength this time in return. She saw the walls coming closer, heard the man calling for her husband and she continued to walk. She saw the place she had often retreated to when mad at Hector, saw the gardens that they often walked together, and saw the time he had first seen her in Thebes.

Slowly she climbed up the steps to the pavilion, and saw him. They saw each other at the same time, and she knew that he recognized her dress. She saw the resolution in his eyes fading, and she suffered a moment of weakness, "You don't have to go."

He just hugged her, whispering, "Do you remember what I told you."

Andromache nodded back, her eyes filling, but she would not cry. She had to give this to him. She let him see Astynax one last time, and then they embraced, the years of their past, and the years of what future could have been in between them. She inhaled the scent of his hair, as if trying to memorize it. Too soon he pulled away, and they parted. She walked up towards the pavilion with their son in her arms, and he walked down the stairs alone, she would never hold him close again. Kissing her son on the head, he cried for both his parents while their hearts bled. As she neared the top of the stairs, she knew the doom that was coming. She knew that her husband was gone forever.


	6. Rainbows and Puddles

Disclaimer: see chapt. before :D don't own anything that is not mine 3

Author's Note: I know, I spend waaaay to much time editing these stories, but they just seem so much more brilliant before they get published . This one i decided to do about Andromache and her son, the whole toss up between the names she calls them is a little confusing for me, so I ended up just using Astynax. :D I also like the description of trojan women dressing their husbands and kissing their husbands before battle and the idea that the greeks leave and come back (read this all somewhere, but i don't remember where), hope you enjoy it! R&R pweeease :D

…rainbows and puddles…

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling?" she replied looking up from her weaving to where Astynax was sitting.

"It thopped waining," he told her matter-of-factly, using the tone of voice that Hector sometimes used when he was feeling particularly impatient.

"So it has," she replied, her eyes sparkling at her little son. He continued with a sigh, looking at his mother with complete sobriety, "You pwomithed me that you would take me out to play once it thopped waining.."

She smiled at him and quickly put down her shuttle. He still had trouble pronouncing his S's and R's, and while she thought it was adorable, Hector was worried that the future Prince of Troy would have a lisp. Remembering the look of concern on his face when his son had solemnly repeated 'Pwinthe of Twoy' in an effort to show that he could indeed speak as well as his father, she giggled and scooped up her son in her arms. Cuddling him close she ignored his protests, and kissed him softly on his forehead. He was growing more and more like his father every day, his hair had the same unruly curls and tendency to knot; and he had his fathers smile. Putting him down she grabbed the thick blue cloak that she had woven for him, and bundled him up in it. Throwing on her own cloak she took his hand as he contentedly tripped by her, "I did promise you didn't I?"

He nodded a look of fun on his face, and said, "Mummy hath never let me down before."

Opening the door for her son, she watched as he joyfully ran out into the garden and proceeded to jump in the big puddles that covered the gardens. Not caring that he was soaking his sandals he ran around madly jumping around,

"Mummy! Look!" Screaming with laughter he pointed and jumped up and down repeatedly. "What ith it?"

"A rainbow sweetie." She replied carefully sitting down on a dry spot on the bench under the tree. She had brought her spindle, so she started to whirl it and spin the bundle of wool into thread, but Astynax ran up with a wrinkle between his eyebrows, and leaned his arms down on her knees. "Whath a wainbow?"

She put down her spindle and looked at him, thinking while he waited for expectantly for the story, "Do you remember when I told you about Hermes?"

He nodded, "He is the methenger of the godth."

"That's right! But there is one more messenger, and her name is Iris. Iris is a beautiful messenger goddess; she flies with great wings made of shining gold. In one of her hands she holds a caduceus, and in the other she carries an ewer filled with water from the river Styx. She gives that water to any god that has lied. You see she is the personal messenger to Zeus and Hera, the king and queen of the gods. She flies as fast as the wind, and when she travels between Mt Olympus and here, she leaves a beautiful path behind her. That path is made of seven beautiful colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet."

"A wainbow!' he cried, triumphantly.

"Yes a rainbow."

"Ith thee vewy pwetty?" he asked, trying to picture the goddess in his mind.

"Yes, she is more beautiful then any mortal on earth."

"Thee can't be mowe pwetty then you mummy!" Flushing at his compliment she laughed, and corrected him, "My son, Iris is very much prettier then me. She is a goddess!"

"I guess, then my mummy is the pwettiest mowtal.." He said, wanting to be true to his mother. Laughing he ran off again to befriend the puddles, and she went back to spinning her thread. She watched her son as the thread flew between her fingers the thick blue thread coiling quickly between her fingers. When a knot suddenly got tangled in her thread she grimaced and concentrated on untangling the knot. She heard the laughter of Astynax, and the splash of water. The wind blowing through the leaves made a relaxing harmony against the splashes of water, and in the palace she could hear the busy hum of servants hurrying back and forth preparing for dinner. Then even more far off she heard the sound that haunted her dreams, a deep frantic ringing. She looked up then, carefully putting the spindle and thread away. She heard the sound of running feet and of men shouting faint orders. Hurrying to Astynax she took his hand in hers, "Astynax we need to go in now."

"Why mummy? Ith not dawk yet." He asked curiously. He didn't know what the sound of the bell brought so she just shook her head, feeling fear start to edge into her heart again. In the rooms, she quickly set Astynax down in the room and dried him off. Changing him into a set of dry robes she hurried to get her mind off of the terror that was threatening her. Putting Astynax on the bed she softly soothed him to sleep, singing to him lullabies of her youth. Just as she was getting up she heard the sound of the door opening. Snapping her head towards the sound she saw Hector enter, his eyes stormy. Pitching her voice so as not to wake Astynax, she hurried to him where he started to change into his armor, "What happened? What is it?"

"The Greeks have returned. They're assembling on the beaches again." He said, not looking at her.

"No." she cried, she knew it was stupid; but, every time the Greeks she hoped that they would not return. She hoped that the comfort of their homes would stop them from coming back. She helped her husband dress, and when he was ready to leave, he looked at Astynax, and then at herself. She handed him his shield when he turned to leave, and kissed him passionately. "Come back to us."

"Take care of Astynax." He said as he turned and started to walk down the hall towards battle, the weight of the war heavy on his shoulders. Sadly she turned back to the room, and started to prepare for her husbands return, praying to the gods that her husband would return.


End file.
